


Hatred Is A Beautiful Thing

by Adequatelovers



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, discord made me do it, this started out as a small writing challenge lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adequatelovers/pseuds/Adequatelovers
Summary: Hatred was a beautiful thing, Laurent thought. It had kept him alive many times before and now it brought joy to the person he couldn't live without.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Hatred Is A Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my contribution to the damen/laurent/nik threesome writing challenge!  
> I thought I'd rather post it on here bcos it ended up being longer than I originally intended it to be!  
> Big thanks go to the lovely lioness and literal love of my life Sarahng! <3 Without you this thing would be a bad essay at best and I would still be in the corner crying about the parts I accidentally deleted!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> ((((((((This is the first fic I ever post, please be gentle))))))))))

Hatred was a beautiful thing, Laurent thought. It had kept him alive many times before and now it brought joy to the person he couldn't live without.  
Nikandros' next thrust rocked him forward against Damen and Laurent withheld a moan, desperately trying to maintain his balance. Damen caressed his hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear while he was fucked mercilessly into utter oblivion. Nikandros didn’t care to conceal his dismay and only drove into him harder, groaning loudly while his large hands dug into Laurent's waist. His grip tightened the harder he fucked him and Laurent liked that. It would most definitely bruise.

Good. 

Another well placed thrust drew an actual moan out of Laurent. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his heavy breathing. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction just yet. Instead he arched his back a bit more, nestling rocking himself even lower onto Nikandros’ dick, causing the other man to stop and swear loudly in Akielon. Laurent couldn’t help but smirk as Nik tried to muffle his profanities. Though he ceased only for a moment before he picked up on speed again. Laurent's attention was directed back to Damen who cupped his face with both hands now and kissed him softly. All of his feelings coiled inside of him at the sudden sensation of tenderness. It was so different to the intense tug of arousal in his gut, Nikandros’ calloused hands on him, their bodies colliding in rough movements. Laurent surrendered to it all, letting the overwhelming sensations take over, leaning into the kiss without being able to control his body anymore.  
He felt a hand on his scalp roughly tugging at his hair and got pulled back sharply. Nikandros had let go of his waist and one of his arms embraced his upper body as Laurent was bent backwards against his chest. Damen groaned in frustration because of the neglection but let it happen with a wide grin on his face, enjoying the show.

"You're already coming, sweetheart?" Nikandros whispered. 

He knew Laurent hated that word, it was even more the reason he said it.  
He didn't think it possible in this position, with Nikandros so deep inside of him, but he managed a huffed laugh.

"Damen is bigger, try again." 

This caused Nikandros to shove him forward and he was pressed flush against Damen's chest as Nikandros set a fast rhythm once again.  
Laurent had been sceptic when Damen had offered to invite Nikandros into their bed, after all they weren't at all fond of each other. It wasn't jealousy that made Laurent's insides boil whenever Nikandros came into their rooms, it was the challenge to coax his husband's best friend out of his shell, to play with him up front and to see the excitement and arousal in Damen's eyes every time they fucked in front of their king.  
He guessed Nikandros shared a similar sentiment towards him. He seemed to have found an outlet for the countless disagreements during their meetings.  
Laurent was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when Damen wrapped his fingers around his leaking cock.

Gods. 

He took in a ragged breath, not able to hide his arousal any longer. Not with Damen's hand around his dick. Nikandros slowed but stayed deep inside of him mercilessly. Damen ceased the movements of his hands as well and they remained in that stillness for what felt like an eternity. It was a strange contrast to a few moments ago and it made Laurent acutely aware of how aroused he was. He could feel Nikandros inside of him, hot and large, putting pressure on his sweet spot. He leaned into it, trying to fit more of his hard length and felt his ass hit Nikandros' pelvis. He needed more. Laurent tried to pull away to fuck himself on his dick but he was stopped by Damen's hand on his shoulder.

He heard whispers but was too consumed to pay attention to what happened right above him. They probably contemplated about what they were going to do with him next. That was fine by him if they would just get on with it, Laurent thought, feeling annoyance rise.  
He was about to snap at them when Damen lifted his chin and smiled at him affectionately, just slightly increasing the pressure on his dick. Laurent winced at the mixture of hot pleasure going through his veins and the slow torture of his fingers.  
“We are going to make you come now. Are you ready?” His voice was as soft as honey, trickling down into his conscience with his intentions more than clear. 

Finally.

"Just get on with it, you bore me." 

He heard both men let out a low laugh at that but he had closed his eyes already, bracing himself for what was to come.  
Shifting his knees to get a better grip on the sheets below him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand against that orgasm taking over. Especially with Nikandros fucking him like he did before. 

Damen nodded once to the other man behind him and Laurent was pulled back again until he felt skin crash against his back.  
Nikandros grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up, trying to deepen the previous position, groaning in delight when he succeeded and Laurent couldn’t hold back a shiver running through his whole body. 

He felt even bigger like this.

Laurent was now almost seated on Nikandros’ cock with his hands on his own thighs, staring at Damen with wide eyes.  
The man in front of him, the love of his life, gave him an innocent smile with his dimple showing and bowed his head towards Laurent's dick that was already twitching and leaking precome.

The moment Damen's mouth wrapped around the head of his dick, Nikandros started to roll his hips into him.

The combined intensity of the sensation made Laurent moan out loud with his head falling back onto Nikandros' collar bones.  
He felt himself being moved, up and down, back and forth. He lost any sense of orientation as Damen’s head bobbed up and down and Nikandros took him with deep, rapid thrusts. didn't know where he was, he just knew he moved towards pleasure. It surrounded him everywhere.  
He couldn't take it any longer. Damen's mouth on his cock was just too much to endure with the rough thrusts of Nikandros behind him, taking him as if he were merely a slave.

Laurent wasn't able to give Damen any kind of warning as his body convulsed in one single motion, aimlessly hitting his luscious lips and cheeks. hot liquid squirted into Damen's mouth and onto his face.

Meanwhile, Nikandros kept penetrating Laurent through the tremors of his climax as if he wanted to make sure that Laurent would still remember him the next day as if it wasn't evident already with all the bruises created by him. The realisation made Laurent clench around Nikandros and he came with a loud grunt, biting his shoulder. He stayed buried deep inside of Laurent, filling him up, claiming him in front of his husband. The thought of it drove Laurent wild, sending even more pulses down his spine. 

He collapsed back onto Nikandros, feeling his heavy breathing combine with his own. A few moments passed without either of them moving. Laurent’s eyes fell on Damen, who had his gaze fixed on him with a hungry expression.

He felt Nikandros twitch inside of him and noticed that the other man was looking at Damen too. The sight of his hard cook attracted Laurent’s attention next and noticed the precum trickling down the sides, indicating that he had been hard for a while.

Damen didn’t seem to mind the slightest, as he moved his upper body towards him and started kissing Laurent, making him taste his own cum.  
Laurent moaned when Nikandros gently pushed them forward to pull out of him carefully, leaving him feeling sore. He didn’t allow himself time to linger in the feeling, instead, he kissed Damen with more intensity. He only broke the kiss to hush out a few words, locking his eyes with Damen.

“Nik, come here. Next to me.”

He made sure to let his voice sound commanding enough to let Nikandros understand, yet he hesitated and remained still, not following his order. 

“Would you disobey your king?” 

Laurent knew provoking him would convince him to see his demand as a challenge. A few seconds later he felt his presence next to him. Confidently, Laurent put a hand on the man’s shoulder and lowered both Nik and himself down towards Damen's leaking cock.

He heard a hitched breath above him and guessed Damen had realized what they were about to do. Nikandros had put his mouth straight to work and traced his tongue up and down his king's length, which caused Damen to groan deeply at the sudden sensation. Laurent suppressed a smile. That was exactly the way he had intended to make Damen lose his mind. He gestured for Nik to go on and lick his way up towards the tip and suckle it a bit before letting go with a low pop.  
Laurent could feel Damen's abdomen twitching and a hand burying itself in his hair and knew he was on the right way. When he looked over to Nikandros he could see the other hand in his hair and the determination in the man's face as he covered the hard length with his mouth. Above them Damen’s breath quickened, guiding Laurent's head closer to where Nik's face was. 

He felt arousal stirring in his gut again hearing Damen like this. Laurent let his eyes rest on Nikandros for some more, observing him drawing all those moans out of Damen with his skilful tongue, before Laurent lowered his head eventually. He had the privilege to explore their king’s body for much longer which was why he knew exactly how to tip him over the edge before Nikandros could. He let his lips wander over the curve of one of his soft shaven, tight balls, circling it before taking it in his mouth.

Damen's whole body jerked in response, tugging on the blond hair in his fist, sending shivers down his spine. With deep guttural groans, Damen quivered in pleasure, releasing his seed aimlessly in their direction, getting a good amount in Laurent’s hair. Nikandros had gotten it worse though. His forehead and most of his cheeks were full of Damen's cum but he grinned widely, looking over to Laurent with a genuine expression on his face. 

Laurent shifted closer, softly kissing one of Nik's tainted cheeks, whispering: "Good boy", before he crawled up towards Damen's chest being awaited by a tired but completely satisfied lover.

Yes, hatred really was a beautiful thing, especially when there was nothing left of it.


End file.
